An array substrate generally includes a display area and a non-display area disposed at an outer periphery of the display area. The display area is configured to dispose a pixel array, and the non-display area is configured to provide a gate driving circuit for providing scan signals to each pixel in the pixel array and a source driving circuit for providing data signals to each pixel. In the non-display area, a fan-out area for arranging leads from the display area to the gate driving circuit and/or source driving circuit is further provided.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.